The major aim of this Administrative Core is to provide the infrastructure to ensure the scientific success of the 5 scientific projects integrated with the data management and shared laboratory resource cores. To do so will require integration of several critical areas: 1) Timely, transparent, responsive and appropriate management of funds and resources;2) Coordination of and compliance with a multinational set of human subjects protections involving the United States, Peru and Brazil;3) Development and management of a research training program to ensure research capacity building among present and future participants of the Peru-Brazil ICEMR network at all levels;4) Development and deployment of a communications core to ensure scientific communications and data movement among the Center's scientific sites, coordinate work, and communicate with the media and scientific community. This core will be based at the University of Califomia, San Diego in the offices of Center Director, Dr. Joseph Vinetz. UCSD will administer the grant itself and carry out subcontracting with all participating institutions according to NIH and University of Califomia auditing standards. UCSD will be responsible for purchase of major equipment and shipment to Shared Laboratory Resource Core at Universidad Peruana Cayetano Heredia, and will make other purchases on behalf of the Projects and Cores if pricing is advantageous. 1. To coordinate all administration related to subcontracting, ordering and shipping of supplies and equipment that UCSD is responsible for, or which Project Leaders request. 2. To coordinate annual network meeting and facilitate information exchange and other logistics on behalf of the Scientific Advisory Group including lodging, travel and venue. 3. To coordinate training, research capacity building activities, annual scientific meetings throughout Peru, Brazil, and possible other Amazon countries.4. To coordinate, manage the application and selection process, and oversee administration ofa Special Projects unit. 5. To coordinate, supervise and maintain all Human Subjects Protections protocols and approvals, as well as animal subjects protections protocols and approvals. 6. To coordinate annual reports of all Project and Core Leaders for annual renewals. 7. To ensure scientific and training communications among all Project and Core participants as well as trainees, administrators and the public, by developing a Communications Unit.